Backyard Monster   World Invasion
by Cabballerouze
Summary: From the game backyard monster.  In the near future, the monster and the humanity work together.The empire was gorgeus and rich. But,all of sudden it all changed. The chemical experiment released the thing X ACID and extinct the PROJECT X, and invade worl
1. The Beginning of Destruction

**First Fanfic, so... Don't kill me D: D:**

**If this is bad, plesae tell your opinion.**

**Your review is your appreciation **

In the year of 2100, the Moloch squad has been taken off, they dissappear to a nowhere. Today, monster and the humanity work together. The Backyard Monster God (BYMG) has make a deccision for every house to have a backyard for their own BYM.

It all started when a chemical trial was fail. The operation name was the + + acid spore. It was tried for project X. As we all know, project X was already a fail experiment, when a "FAIL" becaome "FAIL", what will happen? Terrible... In this year, teratorn has been used for transportation, when the trial fail, the project X contact all the Project X and became malnufunctioned. ALL the Project X explode, and the data about it was corrupted. The project X leave its last mark onthe earth. They were extinct.

The damage is AWESOME! The acid spread to the air and land. The teratorn got infected, and gone wild. They drop all the passanger, and began to attack the... Lab? Acid + Fireball, KABOOOM! The acid became corrosive and melt all the thing it surpass. Some of the humanity in that area is save because of the hero of the "Moloch Tragedy", came as fast as lightning. THE ALMIGHTY FOMOR rescue the citizen, while the FAT gorgo block the acid, and the gas. While the GREAT Drull... wait, it wasn't him? OH MY BYMG, The GREAT DRULL got infected. The drull didn't die, but he suddenly dissappear to the deepest core of the lab. The News was shocking. The entire world got frightened when 1 of their heroes was gone. What on the earth has happen? Its terribly scary.

The next day, the BYMG announce an operation, it was called, "X ACID X". The main purpose was to stop the radiation and the corrosive thing from the acid, that now was well known as the X acid. They unleash about 500 D.A.V.E. with non Radiation gas Rocket, and of course, some zafrretti and THE ALMIGHTY FOMOR for buffing them. The non Radiation gas Rocket was already functioned since 2066 when the tragedy of moloch happen for 43 years long. It wipe all the poison at moloch base that make the monster die in 1 hour after they inhale the poison. They think it'll work properly, but... what will happen, no one know, only the soul of project X know it.

The travel took long enough, about 5 hours. On their way, there were something,... green,...flying... and... APPROACH HERE in FULL SPEED! The speed was faster than Wormzer. All of sudden, the foreign approachers shoot something from its mouth, just like... Teratorn? Oh no... Teratorn.. has been infected. The first wave of their attack, fall down. The attack dose massive damage, because it was sudden, and it was asa powerful as D.A.V.E. explosive rocket, the nuclear bomber. The D.A.V.E. took an aim, and shoot with the non Radiation gas Rocket. It was useless. The rocket melted, before it touach the infected teratorn. Then, the acid splash from distance about 5 kilometer long. It was ultimately corrosive. About half of the D.A.V.E. lost their live in a single strike. The non Radiation gas Rocket didn't affect at all. The opertaion "X ACID X" fail with no gain at all...

The BYMG decided to leave the area imideatlly for their live. They decided to keep away from the lab for some months.

The BYMG was shocked. Their life supply of goo run out quickly day by day. Something was not right. The BYMG command fomor to lead a group of brain to investigate it. 2 weeks later, the goo was gone. The rate of goo decreasing was increasing when a group of brain investigate it. The Fomor have no idea what has happen. All of sudden, the castle ruin. There were attack. But, there were no enemies. The fomor realized something and shout, "SHOOT THE LASER!". When the laser was shoot, there were blood everywhere. It was brain's invisibility that cause this goo's decreasing. Or, we must say,... the infected brain...

With no supply of goo, and the sudden attack from the X acid, the BYM empire is near of destruction.

Fomor and gorgo lead the left monster to battle. With a few of main attacker, it was really hard for the hero, especially gorgo. While battling, there was something, something huge, red and yellow, growling, it was drull...

HE was the guy behind all this atttack. He became crazy, and a lot more powerfull. He now can shoot the X ACID from his mouth. With trembling and fearsome, the gorgo, has been taken down...

The BYMG quickly rescue all of the citizen to his friends yard, the support attacker in "Moloch Tragedy", The REWERS yard.

**DONEEEEEE NOT BAD HUH? FOR FIRST FANFIC**

**BYM LOVER, REVIEW!**

**PLEASE CRITIC IF THERE WERE ANY OBJECTION.**

**REMEMBER PAL, IN A WOOD, WE CAN LIVE WITH A LOT OF REVIEW.**

**BYE :D :D :D D:**


	2. The Beginning of Invasion, or

**YIHAAA I LIKE THIS STORY**

**IT'S FUUUUUUUUN TO WRITE :D :D :D :D**

* * *

><p>At the REWERS Yard, the BYMG and the guy named Raven, start a meeting. The BYMG tell what has happenned with Drull and Gorgo.<p>

"But there were still no news about gorgo, if he has been infected or not, we don't know", BYMG said.

"How 'bout fomor?"

"He's in training, he say he don't want to lose anotherr friends again..."

The REWERS yard was the 2nd biggest and toughest yard after BYMG's yard, but because BYMG is now here, there were no thinks that will afraid them, BYMG and RAVEN have been united as one yard. It was massively powerful. Not until "he" came back again.

"Any Goo?" BYMG ask.

"A few, only about 41.000.000"

"D: D: a few?"

"ALERT ALERT ALERT!, Danger level 5 approaching".

"WHAT?" BYMG protested.

"IT'S THEM! THE X ACID SQUAD!"

"No, raven, it's worse than you think. It's E.V.A.D."

"who say that?" we said.

"It's me, it's me, it's me, remember, it's me, don't dare to forgot 'ME'... It's E.V.A.D, you'll die, die, die..."

" I forgot you, 'ME'... OUT OF MY FACE 'ME' "

"SHADDUP, SHADDP, ZHADDUP, ZADUP, ZAFUT, ... ZAOUT!"

BOOOOOM! An explosive sound appear that easily be hear from distance.

"RAAOOOR", a mighty roar... but who?

It is D.A.V.E? NO! It's diffrent, totally diffrent,

It has Black wing, every time it move, the wing cut anything, its hand make a powerfull blast that was enough to destroy a lvl 10 cannon.

The Bunker unleash 7 D.A.V.E. , but ...it's working?

IT's USELESS. Behind the enemy, there were someone... something... creepy, just like moloch face, the ugly one, their legs id just like trash, but... IT'S HEALING!

"What a Perfect combination..." BYMG said.

"Just like D.A.V.E and zafrreti..." Raven spoke up.

"Hmph... That's why you're done for, that's MY E.V.A.D and ZAOUT. hm.. hm... hm..."

But, something coming, it's... ball of eye? Eye-ra? NO it's flying...

"Fomor?" I said

"yes, it's me, I look pathetic, but...I just can't stay here... seeing my friends got hurt, so then... we'll meet again... BYMG, or shall I said..."

BOOOOOM.

Fomor...is...dead... protecting REWERS, Raven, and BYMG, fomor sacrifice himself.

"ha?...no... you... from today on... I the backyard monster god, shall attempt this promise for you, my friends fomor... i... with my own hands... will defeat... the chemical radioactive radiation, X ACID! And, for you the strange noise, wait for me... you'll die... the one who will die is you..."

"Intereseting, so now, I as the most powerfull, accept your challenge, Ouze"

" D: is that your name?" Raven ask

"Yes until I acchive the medal of BYM as the 'GOD'..."

"Well then... I'll wait you... at the lab, at the time of the moon shine full and bright, bring your most powerfull army, and attack 'US', until you realized this 'CONNECTION' of 'that'... farewell, my fellow."

"Let's get going raven, let's held up a meeting for our startegy of our attack."

"But we do not have fomor anymore..."

"Let's just use catapult, especially putty, I Bring A lot resource except for goo."

"Very well then, ouze :D "

"Just shut up rave."

* * *

><p><strong>It's GOOD?<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! *BOW DOWN***


	3. The World Invasion started

**Nothing I want to write today =_=**

**BTW, I CAN'T UPDATE FASTER BECAUSE OF I'M LAZY YOU KNOW**

**LOL :D :D :D :D**

* * *

><p>A few months have past, Ouze and Raven have done with their army. With no time for waste, they go without hestitation.<p>

"Hey, what will be done if we fail?"raven ask.

"No idea"

"..."

At the lab, the scenery was awful, the gorgeus lab, now have been a wasteland, just like moloch face. The Teratorn hid themself in a bush, waiting for command from Bolt, the wormzer dig trough the land, and wait for a surprise attack, while the eye-ra started to have a suicide. A swarm of pokey hide behind D.A.V.E, for defending it's back. While the brain make a secondary startegy.

In no hestitaion, ouze command his subbordinate to fire the catapult.

WOOOOOSHH!

50.000.000 pebble bomb has been thrown, the lab was damaged GREATLY!

"ATTACK!"

BZZZZZZZZZT, like a swarm of bees, the teratorns flies to the sky, and shoot with richochet shot.

GRRRK, wormzer had it opened splash damage, and destroy the landscape, while D.A.V.E destroy averything.

Before they realized, there were no acid and fight back from X Acid squad.

"Where are they? BRAIN, investigate!" Ouze shouted.

The brain became invisible in a matter of second, and run inside the lab. There was nothing, no poison gas, no drull, and no living creature in it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?" raven shout.

"ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, lvl 10 danger spotted near the base, please, co..." BOOOM, an explosive sound was heard from the radio, someone... has invaded the REWERS.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH! WE'VE BEEN TRICKED BY THAT GUY!" ouze panicked.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

With a hurry, ouze and raven flew with teratorn. At the rewers, there were some fierce battle beetween the defensive tower and the X ACID squad.

"DEFEND THE REWERS!" OUZE shouted.

There were blood everywhere, some silo have been taken down, but the REWERS has full of defence from ouze, the X Acid only attack with E.V.A.D and Zaout, it's only matter of time when the zaout die, and stop healing E.V.A.D.

After 3 hours, the X Acid army retreat. The ambush was fail.

"YESSS" Raven shoout, "WE WON"

"Don't let your guard down."

"hmph..."

All of sudden, an earthquake has opened a crack, there were something from the crack... it's not E.V.A.D nor Zaout, it's... burrying in the ground, .. holding a drill... no way...

King wormzer from the "Moloch Tragedy"...

"No... It's just like 'that time'... I think moloch have die? Is Moloch behind this all? It's not possible, I'm sure with my own eye i see him got shor with D.A.V.E. sun radiation rocket, and he melted."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you see I die with your eye? I'm not too sure if you even HAVE one. Who am I? I'm Moloch, LORD OF INFERNO."

ZZRT, king wormzer destroy the left of the REWERS in a matter of second, balthazar kill all the monster in the bunnker, and the worst, sabnox has taken down all the defensive.

"RESOOURCE CRISIS, RESOURCE CRISIS" an automatic megaphone shout.

Grokus has taken down ALL of the silo.

The REWERS, is done for...

With no other perfect yard on the earth, the moloch, started to make the "MOLOCH TRAGEDY" 's purpose became reality.

The world invasion... has started...

* * *

><p><strong>DONEEEEEE<strong>

**Want another update? **

**I WANT AT LEAST 2 REVIEW! **

**NO REVIEW? STILL UPDATE MAN, :D :D :D :D D:**


End file.
